


Evening at The Hanged Man

by demdoodles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demdoodles/pseuds/demdoodles
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke & Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	Evening at The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeabirdinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabirdinflight/gifts).



[Evenings at The Hanged Man ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ajwWFYne7t8ZP6VnBn3QwOgF1nvmFOiU/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you for this fun prompt! I hope you enjoy :)) 


End file.
